Time For Questions (Time For Answers)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Seamus needs to find his speciality. Theo just wants a friend.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Assignment 4** \- _Woman's History, Task 5 - Someone with artistic talent._

 **Other Challenges at the bottom.**

 **Word Count** \- 949

* * *

 **Time For Questions (Time For Answers)**

* * *

Seamus didn't know about the long stay ward at Saint Mungo's until months after he'd finished his training. It wasn't exactly a secret, but the patients there were… different to those on the main floors of the hospital.

It didn't take Seamus long to realise that long stay was code for psychiatric, and these were the patients with mental health; the patients that couldn't be cured with a spell or a potion.

These were the patients that wizards weren't equipped to deal with.

Seamus knew that the Muggles were so far ahead of them in regard to mental health, but trying to prove to seasoned medi-wizards and medi-witches that those without magic could actually teach them something was practically impossible.

Walking the burgundy painted corridors, Seamus couldn't help but peer with interest into the private rooms. They were all locked with a spell that Seamus would be taught. It was his turn to spend a year on the ward, he'd been told.

He hadn't chosen his speciality yet, and so was being shunted from department to department as was necessary until he chose which one he wanted to remain at. Which one he wanted to grow in.

The drab corridor and bare rooms told Seamus that this one would likely be another that he couldn't settle too.

…

The patients on the long stay ward were mostly quiet. There would be an odd day where Seamus would actually get to stretch his healer muscles and do his job, but for the most part, he spent his time handing out meals and helping the few people who couldn't do it themselves to wash up and dress.

"Seamus?"

He turned to see the Head Healer on the ward, Marissa, holding out a package.

"These have come in for room 24. Could you take them down to him, please?"

Seamus accepted the package and nodded his head, pushing himself up to his feet and walking down the hall. He unlocked the door and entered, smiling at the patient.

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully, handing over the package. "This came for you."

Theodore Nott took the package from Seamus, not bothering to thank him. He opened it up, revealing a pack of coloured pencils, a sketchbook, and a box of paints. Seamus raised his eyebrow.

"You like art?" he asked, his head tilting to the side, his hands resting in his robe pockets.

"I killed the last person who wanted to see my paintings," Theodore murmured, looking up at Seamus from under his eyelashes. "Are you sure you want to know?"

There was a challenging glint in Theodore's eyes, and Seamus bristled.

"You don't scare me. I won't run from you," Seamus replied, his told hard.

He'd been told not to back down to the patients on the ward, but more than that, there was something about Theodore that caused a spark in Seamus.

Theodore stared at him for a long moment, before he smiled, his face changing entirely. "I like art. Would you like to see?"

Seamus took a step closer, holding a hand out, waiting.

Theodore offered him a sketchbook before he sat back on his bed, watching Seamus carefully for a reaction.

Seamus felt his eyes widening as he took in the first drawing. The art was _impeccable._ He flipped from page to page, mesmerised by the brushes of paint and the careful shading.

"These are incredible," he murmured.

When he reached the end of the book, he looked back up to meet Theo's eyes. "You have a real talent."

Theo smiled. "Thank you."

Seamus nodded, handing the sketchbook back, almost unwilling to part with it. He left the room, locking it behind him and returned to the desk.

"Have you seen Theodore's art?" he asked Marissa.

When she frowned at him, her confusion clear, Seamus just shook his head.

…

"Why'd you show me your art?"

Theo looked up from the picture he was shading. "You… I've been here for a really long time, and… it gets lonely. I just… I wanted a friend. And you seemed. Well. Not like the others. So… I thought maybe you'd appreciate it."

Seamus nodded thoughtfully before he held his hand out to Theodore. "I'm Seamus. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Theo took the hand after a momentary hesitation. "Theo. The pleasure is mine."

…

"You'll be moving onto the children's ward next?" Marissa asked, leaning on the reception desk.

Seamus shook his head slowly. "I think… I think I want to stay. To specialise in the long-stay. These people… there should be a way to help them. I'd like to look more into that."

"Is this about Theodore Nott? I know you've taken a shine to him, Seamus, but… there's no saving him. He killed his parents when he was just a boy."

Seamus glared. "Did anyone ever try to find out why? Was he abused, or hearing voices, or -"

Marissa smiled at him suddenly. "You'll be good for this place," she murmured. "It's about time someone started asking questions like that."

"Why don't you?" Seamus asked, his brows furrowing. He wasn't accusing, but he'd often wondered why Marissa chose to specialise here when she didn't seem to… do much more than the minimum.

"I tried," she sighed. "I had the same questions you did, but nobody ever listened. That was years ago though. Maybe now… well. Maybe now is the time to get questions answered. Maybe you're the person who will find the answers."

Sitting back in his seat, Seamus stared at the filing cabinet, all filled to the brim with incomplete patient files of those that had spent years in the rooms on this corridor. He nodded.

"Maybe I am."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Disney - D1; "You don't scare me. I won't run from you."

Angels Arcade - Shadow the Hedgehog - Burgundy / Theo Nott / St. Mungo's

Bex's Basement - James and the Giant Peach - Someone who's biggest desire is friendship.


End file.
